During the previous Phase I study, the feasibility of employing Quantex patented storage phosphor materials for digital X-ray crystallography of protein crystals was demonstrated. The results indicate that reasonable spatial resolutions and sensitivity can be obtained relative to X-ray film and other detection methods. In the proposed Phase II effort, the aim will be to build on Phase I accomplishments and develop a high-speed digital readout and display system suitable for laboratory use. In addition, the Phase II will involve extensive laboratory testing of the prototype system and storage phosphor screens to fully optimize both imaging screens and the readout parameters, as well as to demonstrate the laboratory usefulness of the prototype system.